


The Barbecue

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, Johnathan and Sebastian are twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: The Morgenstern family were hosting a barbecue for their close friends as the head of the family wanted to bring them all together and relax during the time they all had off.





	1. Chapter 1

Jocelyn Morgenstern's POV

Valentine is sorting out some of the food right now so i guess that means i'll wake the kids. Ok, Clary first, I knocked on the door and shouted "Clary, it's time to get up, the barbecue is today" Then there was a lot of shuffling behind the door and she opened the door, "ok mom" she said and ran to the bathroom, making sure she got there before the race to the bathroom could even commence. I went to the next room "guys, it's time to wake up" getting no response i opened the door and was greeted by the mess that was the twins room. The blonde head of my eldest son was firmly placed under the pillows and the dyed darker hair of his younger twin hid the fact that he was wearing headphones. 

 

I figured i'd wake up my youngest son as his bed was closer to the door. I knelt down next to his head and removed his headphones, whispering, "Seb, Seb, it's time to wake up everyone's coming over today" that got his attention. "Mom" he grumbled " "good morning honey, Clary is already in the bathroom so can you wake your brother whilst i help your dad?" i ask "ok Mom" he said and i headed back downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian Morgenstern's POV

After Mom had woken me up and told me Clary was in the bathroom i realised i had the choice of doing what she asked and wake my brother up or wait to use the bathroom first then wake him up but i guess we could share, besides i need him to check my hair since i dyed it dark. I only dye it so it's easier to tell us apart and he's older so he got the blonde hair first, yep we both look more like our dad with our mom's eyes and Clary is pretty much a carbon copy of our mom. "Jon, Jon" i yell. Throwing a pillow across our shared room to awake my brother.

Johnathan Christopher Morganstern's POV

'thud' 

Something hit my back waking me up. I removed my head from underneath my pillow as i saw my twin looking at me inncently. "no point running to the bathroom Jon, Clary is already in there and besides i need you to check my hair" he drawled. "alright little brother, get over here and i'll check whilst we wait" i beckoned him over, i'm never gonna let him live it down, that he's the younger of the two of us. "you're only 15 minutes older than me Jon" he pouts coming to sit on my bed. I grabbed a brush and started brushing through his hair . "you're all good for now by the looks of it Seb" i told him. Then there was a fleeting knock on the door signalling that Clary was finished in the bathroom and the race between us was on. However one look at my twins pouting features and i knew what was gong to happen. "fine let's go" i grummbled letting Seb climb on my back, giving him a piggyback ride. "aww why don't i get rides" Clary pouted when we walked past her. "you know i struggle to say no to either of you on my good days and besides Seb and i share a room" i replied.


End file.
